


A Completely Serious Fic About Mondo and Naegi Yiffing

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, joke, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexy yiff yaoiz xDDDD<br/>This was written as a joke please don't send me hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Completely Serious Fic About Mondo and Naegi Yiffing

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO FIRST OFF there is really no descriptive sex, I'm a sex-repulsed asexual. If you wanna find me on tumblr and yell at me for this fic on there, it's kirigirisdadhasgotitgoingon. Anyway, that's enough from me. Enjoy.

It had been a few days since Mondo’s confession. He was…a furry, a yiffer on top of that. It wasn’t too bad. But…it really got Naegi going. 

Damn, he thought he was the only one. Furries turned him on so much. Gay furries, especially…He always had a fantasy of having gay sex with someone in a bear fursuit. 

Bears were so sexy, even Monobear got him all hot and bothered. 

But Mondo was into tigers, right? So…probably wasn’t going to happen with him. But he could still try. 

Naegi decided to go ahead and try, he stopped Mondo in the hallway. “M-Mondo-kun…” He whispered, blushing hard as all gay eggs do.

"What is it Egg?" Mondo replied, very confused. Why was this small egg stopping him from going to yiff to his tiger porn? 

"I want you to yiff me-" Egg whispered, looking up at him longingly, oh god how he wanted to yiff him. 

Mondo blushed, small egg wanted to..yiff??? But how could large man yiff such a small child-

It seemed unholy, but…Ishimoomoo wouldn’t yiff with him. Which was disappointing because Mondo had commissioned a Mondobear fursuit just for the occasion. But Ishi said it was too much like beastiality.

Ishi knew nothing.

Mondo put his hands on the small egg’s shoulders. “Y-yes Naeggay-kun, I will yiff you.” 

So they go back to Mondo’s room, and Mondo gets in his Mondobear fursuit. Oh god Naegi’s hard, that fursuit is so sexy on him. GOD did he love bears.

Mondo slowly undresses the egg, heavily breathing as he did so. Egg was…really small. But it was yiff, it did not matter.

They had a hot wild yiff moment that was so sexy words can’t even describe it. Afterwords, Mondobear and Naegg lay on the bed, blushing and out of breath.

"Thank you M-Mondo-kun." The egg whisper quietly.

Mondo leans over and whisper seductively in his ear. “Yiff yiff, Naegi-kun.”


End file.
